


I am in Both Heaven and Hell

by Mangalover4321



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood, Character Death, F/M, Heavy Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 13:31:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20471840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mangalover4321/pseuds/Mangalover4321
Summary: In the end, Judai couldn't help but what happened. He couldn't control the Supreme King any longer and that is what cost him.





	I am in Both Heaven and Hell

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is a story I wrote a while back. I choose to repost it on here from fanfiction.net with some slight changes like spelling and adding some more context where I thought it needed some. I did enjoy the beginning and middle of it but couldn't figure out an ending so it came to that. Hopefully, it's a little better off from what it was. I hope you guys enjoy it!

_"_ _Every man is his own hell." -H.L. Mencken_

* * *

Judai stood before his friends with blood coating his once onyx armor and piercing the body of Johan with his many spikes that came off of his armor that could form on their own. His eyes hinted gold although horror was spread across his face. Johan gagged out blood from his mouth and his body trembled at the pain and suffering caused by this.

Judai's eyes large at the sight of this and not knowing what to do. He shook at this also as many of his friends fell to either knees or even screamed at him to stop this.

Although, the Supreme King could not be held back for so long before breaking free again.

And this time, he brought back much anger and hatred at everything that Judai had done to him.

The thorns on his armor had gained a mind of their own and attacked Johan, knowing he was the main cause of why Judai choose to hold back the Supreme King, attacking him with no remorse. They grew across his body as the shadows around him pointing in each direction and a helmet that was to shield his eyes but let others know of him from his appearance of Darkness.

Johan then placed a hand on the thorn that had pierced him through his lung and gave a smile to him before stating, "I…don't blame you for this…Judai…"

Judai could not help but reach towards his friend in horror and pull the thorn out of his body. He could not process Johan's words as the absolute dread approached him.

"Johan…oh my God…Johan…," he whispered out and Johan then coughed again, more blood staining Judai.

"Just…know that I…would never…blame this…on you…" Johan stated before groaning at the pain being inflicted on him, falling to his knees. Then his bright teal eyes closed and his last breath escaped him.

Judai's thorn pulled away from Johan and let the young man fall face flat to the ground, blood still pooling out from his wound. Then he placed his bloodied hands to his face and screamed.

The sound echoing around them all, none of them knowing what to do.

No tears escaped his eyes but he felt himself slipping away again into the Darkness known as the Supreme King.

* * *

Awoke to the scent of cooper rushing into his nose, Judai's eyes snapped open and observed the horror around him. He licked his lips from the taste of cooper spilling over it. He looked down to his feet, seeing blood licking his boots. He paled at this and glanced over the pool of blood to see the body of Johan still there but now added two other bodies to the count.

The two being Sho Marufuji and Jun Manjoume.

Their bodies pieced by the thorns from his armor and their blood spilled everywhere. It splattered against his armor and body. He slowly backed away from them and tried avoiding the gaze of blood yet there wasn't a single spot in his vision that didn't have any. He felt his vision began to go blurry again but this time twirling in just the color of blood.

"What did I do? Oh my god…what the hell did I do?" he muttered and brought his hands up to his face. He slowly brought his helmet off his face and dropped it to the ground in a smash, which echoed around him.

**"** **You became one with the Darkness like it was always destined to be."**

He snapped around to face himself with blood coating his entire body, dripping off of him. He grinned with shark like teeth while golden eyes glared at him and walked towards him, his steps dribbling in blood. He chuckled at this and Judai moved back from the sight of his own twisted self.

**"****Why not accept me? We are the same. So, why fear me? You can not change the past so you will have to accept it." **he told him and Judai shook his head no.

"We aren't the same. We can never be the same. I am myself, you are the Supreme King. There is no **we.**" Judai told him and the other him frowned at this, golden eyes narrowed at him.

**"****You held me back for many years but now we can finally be one. You should not hide from destiny. We need each other. Once we become one, we will be allowed to do anything. No one will hold us back." **He told Judai but Judai refused to listen to him. He could not accept the being that murdered his friends. They had done nothing to him for this fate.

**"** **Are you so sure? They had betrayed you in the past. Jun did hate you for being better than him. He was envies to the point of hurting others for his gain. Sho hide in the shadows and attempted to get your gain but could never. He most likely hated you too."**

Judai covered his ears and shouted out, "SHUT UP! You've lied to me in the past! I'm not going to believe in you again!"

He scowled and shut his eyes at this, trying to avoid anything that would persuade him to the Darkness' side. He grind his teeth together and laughter echoed in his ears even from his covered.

**"****Who else believes in you anymore though? All of your friends have either left you or died. I am the only one with you anymore. There is no one to trust but me." **He told Judai's but still attempted to ignore his words. He bite his tongue hard enough to draw blood and then something clamped on his shoulder. He snapped around to face it and his eyes quickly opened to see who dare touch him.

He couldn't help but the armor's thorns move to attack the person but once he saw the face of Asuka, the thorns quickly drove back, frozen at the sight of her. Tears spilled down her eyes and shock spread across her features. His eyes wide at her appearance and the thorns froze, inches from piercing her body like the many others on the ground dead.

"A-Asuka?" he whimpered and she shook at the sight of him.

"Judai…you can stop. You just need to believe in yourself. Don't let the Darkness consume you." She whispered out and reached towards him but he moved away from her, knowing he could still hurt her unintentionally. He shook his head no and placed his arms up in hope of peace between himself and the Supreme King.

"I've taken lives now Asuka…I need to be punished. There is no way to rescue me from the Darkness. Leave me be…if I do hold him back anymore, the next time I lose a grip on him, it will be worse. I can not let that happen. I would completely shatter." he told her and she continued to move away from him. He gave her one last smile before saying, "I loved you ever since I meet you, Asuka. Now, good bye."

And with those last words, Asuka screamed out to Judai to stop but nothing for her to do.

* * *

He grinned and observed himself, knowing that they were finally one and the same. No more consist complaining that he was evil or he could not switch to take control. He flexed his hand and observed the blood dribbling down it.

_"__It looks like I even made more of a mess than usual." _He stated and looked around to see practically everyone dead on the ground, bleeding out from the wounds that the thorns gave them.

Johan, Sho, Jun, Rei, Daichi, and many other others dead before his hand yet one remained from them.

Asuka Tenjoin.

He scowled at this before a small smile appeared on his face. His eyes now colored golden with hints of brown and orange in them and he blinked as tears slowly fell from his face.

_"__Huh? Why am I crying?" _He said out loud and tried to stop but couldn't.

_He was glad that she made it out of this hell._

He laughed and continued to sob at this.

_"__She made it out. I'm glad she made it out. That's why. Even after becoming one with each other, I still care about her." _He stated and laughed again. He slowly calmed himself down and released a breath.

_"__I guess that is what we get for finally being merged together. Our own living hell is ourself." _He said and slowly moved away from the dead bodies. He glanced back at the dead bodies before muttering, _"I'm sorry. It was not planned for you all to die. I apologize for what has been done. Someone will come and put you all in your rightful places."_

And with that the being that was once the Supreme King and Judai Yuki, left knowing that it was going to live its life in both Heaven and Hell for what they have done.


End file.
